


Summer Daze

by alwayslily22, Des98



Series: What if? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, And Harry has these wee little glasses, Everyone is little!, F/F, F/M, Harry and Ron are bestest friends already, Harry is smart and curious, Harry's dad's side is from Pakistan, He's so young, Like, Little Parseltongue Harry, M/M, MY SONS, Minerva and Poppy raise Harry, No Horcrux, Oh my god they're so cute I can't stand it!, Oneshot Series, Where Parseltongue is sacred, Wolfstar is there, and he FLOURISHES, and he deserves a life, and probably gets mistaken for a student a lot tbh, and sirius actually gets to enjoy his twenties not in prison, and slightly more common, anyway, can you help me with this homework, desi harry, everyone loves baby Harry, he's young and grumpy, in a healthy loving environment, like firsties coming up to him, lol, now that he's allowed to grow, please enjoy, precious little babs, smol, so that's where it comes from, soooo sweet, sooooo cute, sorry the tags aren't as funny as usual, the Idian subcontinent, toddler!Ron, toddler!harry, which he HATES, you're a seventh year right, young Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/pseuds/alwayslily22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98
Summary: Harry gets to ride the Express and spend the day with the Weasleys.  Cuteness ensues.





	Summer Daze

“You know, Professor,” Bill came up to McGonagall on the last day of the term, just before the train left, “I know that you’ll be busy with grading exams, and Madame Pomfrey probably wants to get the hospital wing reorganized and restocked, so if you’d like, I’d be happy to take Harry on the train with me and we could keep him for the night,” he offered hopefully.

“That’s a very nice offer, Mr. Weasley, but I assure you that we knew what we were signing up for when we adopted Harry, and we’re more than capable of managing all of our responsibilities,” she said, and Bill’s face fell.   _“However,”_ Minerva continued before he could protest, “it would no doubt be a great adventure for Harry, so if he wants to, and your mother says it’s okay, I would be alright with that.”  Bill stood by eagerly while his head of house floo’d his mum, who said that they would be delighted to host Harry for the night.

“Wonderful- if he agrees, which I’m sure he will,” Minerva laughed, “then I’ll pick him up tomorrow night.”  She had no need to go looking for her son, as he suddenly came running in the open door on chubby legs and tugged on the skirt of her robes.

“Mama Mins,” he trilled, “I need help wif da puzzle.”  He was referring, of course, to the five-hundred piece jigsaw puzzle that one of her first years had grown frustrated with, and Harry had been so fascinated with the picture on the box that she’d offered it to him.  At first Minnie had been slightly irritated with the student, worried that Harry would get frustrated and that it would hurt his confidence, but he was slowly, patiently, and methodically making progress, pudgy little hands very carefully fitting and re-fitting pieces until he found where they went.  A month later and he had a good part of the four corners done and had _almost_ managed to connect them.  He occasionally came to her for help with a particularly difficult piece, and it was something nice that they could do together.  

For however much Harry _looked_ like James, Minerva was continually surprised by the extent that he was like Lily, personality-wise.  His father _never_ would have sat quietly doing a jigsaw puzzle for more than thirty seconds.  Of course, the little boy loved to run around and play as well, but he was just as likely to be found sitting by the lake making daisy chains with the Hufflepuff girls as he was to be chasing toads around the creek.

“Actually, dear, Bill has offered to take you back on the train so you can spend a night with the Weasleys- is that something you’d be interested in?” she already knew the answer, but it was still gratifying when Harry’s little face lit up brighter than all lamps in her office.

“Yay!  Ride da twain!” he cried, waving his arms.  “See Won!”

“Okay then,” Mama Mins laughed.  “Shall we pack your bag- which toys should we take?”

He thought carefully for a moment, head cocked to the side before he answered. “Spida-man and Wonda Woman, and da four noise dragons.”  Minerva waved her wand, and his two favourite action figures and his yellow, green, red, and blue enchanted dragon figurines came flying through the air to land neatly in his Wanda the Witch duffel bag- while most children Harry’s age had merchandise with his own face on it, Harry, who didn’t know that existed and wouldn’t want it anyway (he would no doubt say something like “but I’ve alweady _got_ my face!”), was very fond of the wizarding world’s first female children’s literary hero (it was very hard for Minerva to find the chapter books to read him and the merchandise that came with it- it was usually hidden at the back of book and toy stores behind all the _Harry Potter_ things).

Along with his favourite toys, Minnie summoned some swim trunks for the creek, some pajamas, a set of clothing (and an _extra_ set of clothing), enough pull-ups for the rest of the day and the next, and enough muggle money for all the children (and Arthur) to get an ice cream in the nearby village.

“Alright dear, you’re all set,” she told him.

“Gonna go say bye to Sevvy and Haggy and Mama Flower and Pommy (Pomona) and Flitty-wick and ‘Rora (Professor Sinistra) and Babbage (Charity Burbage- the muggle studies professor) and Ketty-burn first,” he declared as he gave her a hug and a kiss.  “Wuv you!”

“I love you too, baby,” Minnie told him as she set him down and he ran towards the door as fast as his little legs would carry him.  “And Bill,” she whispered as he turned to follow his little friend out. “Don’t let him out of your sight on the train.” The redhead nodded once as Harry called for him to “Huwwy up, pwease!”

The Hogsmeade station was packed with people, and Bill carried Harry piggy-back style as his enormous green eyes took in everything around him.  Minerva had noticed he’d had trouble seeing and taken him to the occulist a couple weeks ago, so they were now magnified by his his glasses, the thick, round, black plastic frames (the only ones available for such small children, who usually didn’t need glasses yet- although Minerva still thought it dumb that the _only_ option was such a _boring_ one.  James hadn’t needed glasses until he was seven, so Minerva and Poppy had fair reason to suspect that the degeneration of his vision had been hurried along by the Dursleys’ malnutrition.) held in place by a strap that went around his head and was swallowed by his disheveled hair.

“Aww, is Harry coming with us?” Polly Haywood (one of an increasing but still-small number of children who weren’t awkward around him because he was ‘Harry Potter’) asked as she tickled his chin and Harry giggled and ducked his head.

“Yeah, he’s spending the night with us,” Bill said proudly as Polly made a fuss over the toddler.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Polly remarked as she brought a chocolate frog out of her pack and offered it to Harry, who took it with a cheerful ‘T’anks!’ “I’m really excited to go home and see Penny and baby Peggy- I’ve never been away from them for this long before.”

“Baby?” Harry asked eagerly- he _loved_ babies (nevermind that he was still nearly a baby himself), but the only one he really knew was Ginny (Molly let him feed her a bottle once, and he was over the moon about it for days).

“Yes luv- I’m going to go see my baby sister,” Polly said as she took Harry from Bill so he could lift both their trunks onto the train as they went in search of a compartment.

“Coochie-coochie-coo?” Harry asked, and Polly laughed.  

“Yes, I play coochie-coochie-coo with Peggy too,” she told him, before starting the game with Harry.

“Coochie-coochie-coo!” she crooned as she lifted his shirt and made a raspberry on his little round belly, and Harry squealed with laughter.

“Again!  Again!” he demanded, and Polly did it again.

“Peek-boo!” He requested next, and Bill and Polly both covered their eyes (although Bill made a slit between his fingers to look through- he took the directions ‘don’t let him out of your sight’ very seriously.

“Where’d the baby go?” Polly groaned, fake-distressed, and Harry climbed over onto her lap and moved her hands away from her eyes.

“Oh thank goodness!” she put a hand over her heart. “Peek-a-boo, I see you!”

“Peek-boo, see _you!”_ Harry laughed, peppering her face with sloppy kisses that smelled like cheerios and baby lotion.

“Well aren’t you just so affectionate today?” she kissed his little nose, fully aware that he was _always_ super affectionate.

“No- _bad_ word,” Harry told her, and Bill laughed.

“No Harry- af- _fec-_ tionate.  It means that you love hugs and kisses.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded.   _“Do_ wuv hugs and kisses.”  As if to demonstrate, he turned and threw his arms around Bill’s neck, and Penny pretended to cry as he took the toddler back.

“No be sad- gotta shawe,” he said seriously, and Penny wiped her eyes and nodded.

“You’re right Harry- sharing is important.”

“Sevvy is bad at shawing, _egg-sept_ ,” he sounded the word out carefully, “for wif me- he shawe wif me.  But he doesn’t shawe wif mamas or wif Haggy or wif Pa’foot n’ Moony,” he whispered conspiratorially.  “S’almost like he doesn’t _wike_ Pa’foot and Moony, but dat can’t be wight- dey nice.”

“Oh, he likes them, I’m sure,” Bill soothed, making a mental note to tell his head of house to tell Professor Snape to try harder to hide his dislike for Harry’s godfathers, the worry line on the toddler’s face making him sad.

“Dey all good people,” Harry agreed.  “Good people like good people- dat’s why da Duwsleys didn’t like me- they _bad_ people, and mamas say _I_ good people.”

“Yes,” Bill said, holding Harry tighter, “you’re good people.”

___

Minerva had given Bill James’ invisibility cloak to cover Harry up with when they got to the platform so that he wouldn’t get swarmed, and when the train pulled in, he took it out of Harry’s bag and draped it over him.

“Whoa,” Harry said.  “Cool!”

“You know what else is cool?” Bill asked, and Harry leaned forward.  “The quiet game- I’m gonna carry you in my arms, and you’re gonna be _completely_ silent, and at the end, you win another chocolate frog!”

“Okay!” he agreed, bouncing up and down (they’d already given him _several_ chocolate frogs).

“Alright,” he said, swallowing his nerves- this was the delicate part of the whole operation.  “Polly, do you have my trunk?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.  “I got your back.”

“I gotcha back,” Harry also said before going silent.  They exited onto the busy platform, heading towards the very distinguishable Weasley family.  Unfortunately, the recently-graduated first years found out that giving a very _small_ boy _a lot_ of fizzing wizbees has unfortunate side effects.

“Hic!” Harry bounced a little in Bill’s arms, bundled up in the cloak.  “Sowwy!” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Bill whispered back.  “You can’t help it.” When the next hiccup came, Bill made even louder, fake hiccups to cover the sound of Harry’s, and his mum looked at him strangely.

“Harry has hiccups,” he whispered to her, forcing another “hic!” sound.  She nodded and took the bundle from his arms, and they all rushed back to the floo before the ruse could fall through.

“Hic!” Harry hiccuped again as they landed in the living room of The Burrow, followed by a sneeze from the floo powder.  “Hic! Hic!” Molly set him down, unwrapped the cloth, put it carefully in a high cupboard with a locking spell so the twins couldn’t get it, and then summoned a potion from the kitchen and handed it to the child.

“Here,” she told him kindly, “this will help.”

“Mmm,” Harry looked surprised by the pleasant taste.  “Bwuebewwy.”

“Yes, those are one of the few potions that _don’t_ taste yucky,” the plump woman chuckled as she picked him up and gave him a kiss.  Turning to her eldest, she asked “how many sweets did you give him?” and he shuffled guiltily.

“Er, too many,” he admitted, and Molly sighed.  “Do be careful next time.”

“Caweful!” Harry echoed.  “No fall off high tings!” He bounced eagerly on Molly’s hip.  He was referring to the baby gates that had been put up all over the astronomy tower, since he loved looking at the stars up there.

“Pway wif Won!” he cried, and the Weasley matriarch put him down as two little sets of feet went puttering to the toy chest.  Harry set his little dragon figurines loose to fly around the house, and Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Can I play too?” he asked, eyes tracking the Welsh Greenback.

“You _never_ wanna pway wif us,” Ron looked at him suspiciously, and he and Harry had a quick whisper meeting.

“Awight,” his brother eventually told him, “but you hafta take us outside wif you next time you go to da woods.”

“Done,” Charlie agreed without hesitation, reaching for the Baltic Blue hovering above his head.  “Anything you want.”

___

“Wook Mowwy!” Harry said later as the three came in from their walk in the woods.  “Snek!” He had a mint-green adder with a black diamond pattern wrapped around his arm, and Molly gasped.

“It’s okay,” Charlie was quick to assure his mother.  “He speaks Parseltongue,” he explained, jabbing a thumb in Harry’s direction.

“Oh,” Molly remembered to breathe but still looked quite wary.  “Well, I suppose that makes sense. The Potter line is from the Indian subcontinent, and Parseltongue _is_ a valued magic there- come to think of it, I believe your great-grandfather was one.  Nevertheless,” she said faintly, “I would prefer that the snake stays outside.”

“Okay,” Harry said cheerfully, putting the snake on the porch and hissing something.  “Minty come back later,” he translated for them.

“Short for Mint Chocolate Chip,” Charlie told his mother.  “I came up with it.”

“Oh, you’ve named it,” Molly sighed- she had to go write a letter to Minerva and tell her Harry had a new pet, as once they were named, they never went away.

___

The boys had an early nap the next day, as the ice cream Arthur took them for kept them awake rather late (Arthur, in his excitement about all the muggle things, was _also_ up late).  Harry woke up before Ron, and Molly put her discussion with her husband about why he couldn’t get his tongue pierced on hold as she followed the sound of his cheerful humming.

“Hello luv,” she whispered as she lifted him out of the crib.  “Good nap?”

“Yeah!” Harry said as she sat him down.  “I go pway now?”

“Alright dear,” Molly agreed.  “Just don’t bother the ghoul in the attic- he’s rather grumpy.”

“‘Kay,” Harry promised as he toddled down the hallway.  He found a closed door and knocked gently, and Percy sighed from inside.

“What?” he asked, exasperated, but he was a little surprised to open the door and see Harry- he’d been so absorbed in his book he’d forgotten he was there.

“Whatcha doin’?” Harry sing-songed.

“Reading,” the older child answered shortly, and Harry peered up at the book in his hands.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, looking at the cover of _Hogwarts, A History._ “Dat’s an H, like in Hawwy!”

“Yes,” Percy perked up.  “That _is_ an H!”

“Wead to me?” Harry asked, and Percy nodded, opening the book.

“The Hogwarts ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside,” he began, as Harry rested his head against Percy’s stomach while they laid on the bed.

By the time Ron woke up an hour later, Harry had also learned to recognize the letter _I_ and had written “hi” over and over again on a piece of paper in a wobbly, childish scrawl.

“Wook Won!” he rushed to show his best friend, and Percy was startled to realise he was sad to see him go.  “I can write!”

“Hey mum,” Percy came downstairs a few minutes later.  “You mind if I read in the living room?”

“Why, no dear,” Molly looked at him, trying not to sound too shocked- her third son barely _ever_ left his room of his own volition.  “Not at all.”

“Thanks,” Percy gave her a small smile and curled up in the armchair, where he could watch Harry and Ron playing with their muggle superheroes over the top of his book.  By the time Minerva and Poppy came to pick up Harry (and his new snake) later, Molly had gotten two full sentences out of him.

“Maybe we should do this _every_ Thursday,” the redhead told the other two mothers, who agreed- Harry was always asking to see Ron and “da Wheezies,” and it would be easier just to set aside a special day for it.

“Bye Won, wuv you!”  Harry and Ron exchanged their usual hugs and ‘love you’s,’ and Percy watched as Harry teetered to the floo, only to turn around at the last second.

“Forgot somet’in,” he said to his mums, and gave Percy a big hug.  “Okay, now I’m weady!”

“Oh,” Percy whispered to himself, blushing a bit.  “I’m something.” Maybe he should spend more time with his brothers…

 _Well,_ **_some_ ** _of my brothers,_ he amended silently as Fred and George rushed through the back door, mud on their faces and underwear on their heads.


End file.
